Agresif
by upeekaboo
Summary: Sasuke merinding membacanya. Gairahnya semakin meningkat untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Tangannya bergetar hebat untuk memegang 'undangan' tersebut. Rasa penasarannya tercampur dengan otak mesumnya.


* * *

-+++-

**UNDANGAN**

_Tertuju hanya untuk Sasuke Uchiha_

Message:

_**Sasu-koi~ (tak berlebihan, kan?)**_

_**Jika kamu membaca surat ini, artinya kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan-mu yang berat itu. Haha, semoga saja begitu.**_

_**Bagaimana, setelah membaca surat ini, kau segera bergegas ke rumah—kalau bisa cepat, ya! Ada 'acara' istimewa yang harus kau lihat dan kau 'lakukan'. Aku yakin, jika kau masih mencintaiku, kau segera pulang ke rumah. Hehe :)**_

_**Sekian dari 'undangan'-ku ini, semoga kau percaya.**_

**DAN SEMAKIN 'MENEGANG' UNTUK AKU, HANYA AKU, DAN ****KARENA AKU. XP**

_Dengan sekian cinta yang begitu bertubi-tubi,_

_Naruto Uzumaki (atau, Uchiha?)_

-+++-

Sasuke merinding membacanya. Gairahnya semakin meningkat untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Tangannya bergetar hebat untuk memegang 'undangan' tersebut. Rasa penasarannya tercampur dengan otak mesumnya.

Surat putih dan polos tersebut tampak tak berdosa, namun Sasuke segera meremasnya dengan tangan yang masih bergetar.

Ia tahu, ia merindukan tubuh mungil tersebut. Ia tahu, ia menginginkan rintihan nikmat tersebut bergema di dalam kamar mereka. Dan ia tahu, ia harus pulang cepat hari ini.

Naruto sudah menunggunya dengan nafsu yang kuat.

-+++-

* * *

**Agresif**

A "HARD YAOI" Fic from Librẽcafrod Nadya

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Agresif © Librẽcafrod Nadya_

* * *

-+++-

Sasuke melaju mobilnya kencang. Tidak diketahui berapa kecepatan yang dapat menempuh jarak setiap 1 kilometer tersebut. Mobil cepatnya telah diberikan rasa protes dari pengendara mobil lain dengan memberikan bunyi klakson yang kencang. Tetapi, Sasuke tak peduli.

Yang ada didalam rasa pedulinya hanyalah Naruto.

"SHIT!" Umpatnya kesal, ketika mobil cepatnya berhenti karena kepadatan jalan menimpa dirinya—macet, itu istilahnya. Puluhan lebih transportasi darat berjejer manis dan saling membunyikan kicauan klakson. Ditambah panas mentari yang sangat terik, melengkapi hati Sasuke yang sedang panas-tanda-kutip.

Tiba-tiba, secercah cahaya bersinar terang, alunan merdu dari surga terdengar damai merasuki indera pendengaran ; sebuah ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sebuah jalan 'tikus' yang didapatkan oleh mata hitam Sasuke.

Ya, pandangannya begitu cerah ketika ia menemukan jalan kecil yang menurutnya adalah jalan pintas yang tepat. Tanpa aba-aba yang tidak pernah diucapkan oleh siapapun, Sasuke memutar mobilnya dengan kencang dan memasuki jalan pintas tersebut.

Hal ini membuat bunyi klakson mobil-mobil lainnya semakin keras.

-+++-

"Berhasil, berhasil!" Ucapnya girang. Kalau saja di masa kecilnya dulu ada tayangan seru berjudul _"Dora the Explorer"_, tentunya gaya monyet kecil yang ada di film anak-anak tersebut sudah ia jiplak menjadi ritualnya.

Mobinya terus berpaku kepada jalan hitam beraspal, sedangkan pikirannya tak lagi bertumpu pada jiwanya. Ia sudah memikirkan mimik Naruto yang begitu seksi ketika menyambut kedatangannya. Tubuh yang penuh lekukan indah, rambut pirang yang selalu tampil seperti berantakan, dan tawanya yang mengundang hasrat setiap 'seme'.

Memikirkannya saja, Sasuke sudah 'menegang' dengan sempurna.

Sudah lama mereka tak melakukan 'hubungan seme-uke' tersebut. Salahkan kepadatan jadwal _meeting_ dari mereka masing-masing, kerjaan yang selalu menumpuk dan selalu menyambut kapan saja ketika mereka melihat meja kerja di dalam ruangan pribadi milik mereka. Rumah yang mereka beli bersama hanya untuk peristirahatan saja, tidak lebih. Tidak ada senda gurau selaku sebuah keluarga. Tidak ada makan malam bersama. Semuanya, mustahil untuk ada.

Tetapi, waktu ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat. Dimana Sasuke sudah mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya dengan baik—hanya tinggal menunggu tugas lain yang berasal dari atasannya. Dan juga Naruto sedang dilburkan hari ini. Hanya hari ini saja.

Entah ada angin apa, Naruto mengirimkan sepucuk surat undangan—yang isinya adalah ajakan untuk bercinta. Sasuke tak peduli dengan alasan Naruto yang mengirimkan undangan spesial tersebut untuk dirinya. Yang lebih penting, ia ingin mempersatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto. Menghilangkan kepenatan dari dunia kerja.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Kaki jenjangnya menekan pedal gas semakin kencang dan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Diburu hawa nafsu dan bisikan menggoda.

-+++-

"Aku pulang!" Seru Sasuke kencang. Berharap di ruang tamu tersebut ada seseorang yang sekarang ia inginkan dan ingin menyerangnya secara langsung.

Tapi, bayangan itu memudar. Menyadarkan dirinya kepada kenyataan. Naruto tidak ada.

Sasuke melangkah cepat, memasuki rumah mereka dengan cepat, seraya meneriakkan nama 'Naruto' disana-sini.

Tapi, sosok yang ceria itu belum tertangkap oleh tangannya.

Dengan tersenyum lebar, Sasuke melangkah lagi ke atas, menuju kamar mereka berdua yang jarang disentuh. Mengingat mereka sering lembur dan terlalu letih, sehingga mereka jatuh tertidur di sofa terdekat.

Pintu dibuka dengan rasa tak sabar. Sasuke tersenyum kembali. "Naruto!"

Sosok yang dipanggil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari goyangan tubuhnya. Mata birunya sedikit mendelik, kemudian ia membalas tersenyum, "Aku pikir kau tak akan datang, Sasuke. Tapi, ini terlalu cepat. Aku belum selesai menata 'acara'-nya!"

Mata hitam Sasuke agak terheran, apa pandangannya tak salah lihat? Naruto tergulung oleh _bed cover_ putih yang masih berkilau. Posisinya berada di bawah tempat tidur. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak, sepertinya ingin melepaskan diri dari _bed cover_ tebal tersebut.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto, mata hitamnya tak teralihkan dari mata biru jernih tersebut. "Maksudmu apa? Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?"

Naruto menjawab dengan sebuah cengiran. Cengiran biasa—mungkin, namun terlihat menggairahkan bagi Sasuke yang diselimuti hawa nafsu yang tinggi.

"Tadinya, aku mau latihan menari dengan gaya erotis—seperti yang ada di club malam itu, _tuh_. Tetapi, aku malah terjatuh dan terguling bersama _bed cover_ ini, hehe." Jelasnya panjang.

"Striptis? Penari striptis—maksudmu? Err..." Sasuke tak berani melanjutkannya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, Naruto yang menari di atas meja dengan tiang besi sebagai temannya. Ia hanya memakai boxer pendek dan tak memakai atasan apapun, lalu menari sambil menjilati tiang tersebut, menggigitnya, menggesekkan bokongnya, dan menawarkan kepada seorang pria dengan nada yang menggoda, _"Apakah 'anda' mau diperlakukan seperti besi ini?"_

Wajah Sasuke merona. Ia begitu panas.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya datar, tanpa nada menggoda.

Sasuke tersentak kaget—kaget dengan suara tersebut yang ia buat-buat seperti menggoda. "A-ada apa?"

Naruto menggoyangkan lagi tubuhnya, namun lebih hebat. Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan celananya yang terasa menggembung. "Bisa, bantu aku untuk ke atas? Aku tak bisa bergerak. Kau bisa menggendongku atau apalah yang bisa kau lakukan."

Sasuke mengerti, lalu menggendong Naruto—yang lumayan berat karena _bed cover_ tersebut. Ia melemparkan tubuh mungil Naruto ke atas kasur empuk.

Belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto sudah terbebaskan dari _bed cover_ tersebut. Ternyata, tangan Sasuke tak berhenti bergerak. Tangan Sasuke membuka jaket _army _yang Naruto kenakan, lalu _sweater _tebal, lalu _blazer_ merah marun, lalu kemeja milik Sasuke, lalu—

"Hei, kenapa kau memakai baju berlapis seperti ini, sedangkan kau tak memakai celana, melainkan hanya memakai _boxer_?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Err, mencoba membuatmu menggebu-gebu untuk mendapatkanku—mungkin?" Jawabnya disertai mulut yang menjulurkan lidah kecil.

"Ohh, ingin membuatku terangsang? Dasar bodoh..." Sasuke mencela Naruto, namun tangannya semakin cepat untuk membuka lapisan demi lapisan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

Merasa kesal, Naruto menggembungkan pipi mungilnya. Tak terima dirinya disebut 'bodoh'. "Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh, hah?!"

Tangan Sasuke terhenti sejenak, memberikan pernapasan kepada sang tangan yang begitu bersemangat untuk membuka pakaian Naruto. Mata hitam Sasuke beradu pandang dengan mata 'lautan' tersebut. Mencoba kontak mata antara kekasih dan telah diberikan respon seksi oleh Naruto. Selanjutnya, tangan Sasuke kembali beraksi. Membuka _T-shirt_ hitam dan kaos oblong—sedikit lagi, ia akan menemukan tonjolan kecil kesukaannya.

"Semenjak membaca suratmu, aku sudah terangsang, Naru. Jadi, lakukan lebih agresif karena ini jarang dilakukan." Balas Sasuke menggoda, sukses membuat pipi Naruto kembali merona.

_Boxer_ Naruto sudah dicapai oleh tangan besar Sasuke. Diturunkannya perlahan, membuat Naruto agak tersentak. Sasuke tersenyum simpul lalu meraih bibir mungil itu dengan bibir lembutnya.

Sambil terus melumat, Sasuke memandang sebentar tubuh polos Naruto yang tak beralaskan apa-apa lagi. Tangannya meraih puting kecil itu. Paha atletis Sasuke mengapit kecil sesuatu milik Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak layaknya tentara pembela negara. Sasuke menghentakkan tangan, lidah, serta pahanya secara bersamaan, bergoyang menggoda meningkatkan birahi sang lawan, Naruto.

Naruto merinding, menikmati _foreplay_ yang dilakukan Sasuke. Puting kecilnya ditekan dengan halus, bibir ranumnya dilahap habis dengan rakus, dan 'barang' kebanggaan miliknya terasa dimanjakan dengan permainan paha Sasuke.

Tubuh mungil itu akhirnya tersentak juga, mengeluarkan cairan yang biasa disebut sperma. Panas wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia terlalu letih telah dimanjakan dan sukses dibuat mendesah panjang. Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia bergerak sedikit, memberi tahu Sasuke untuk menghindar dari tubuh mungilnya.

Sasuke beranjak sedikit, namun tak lama, ia terjatuh kembali. Sekarang, ia berada di bawah sedangkan Naruto berada di atas.

Kepala Naruto sedikit terjulur dan menunduk di leher jenjang Sasuke. "Kata kunci hubungan kali ini : agresif—betul, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia sedikit terangsang akibat sapuan nafas Naruto yang hangat yang terjulur di lehernya. Tangan Naruto menggengam pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan mengapitnya di atas kepala Sasuke. Naruto menjilat pipi Sasuke dan berbisik, "Itu artinya, aku akan membuatmu 'keluar' duluan."

Naruto membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke dengan tangan lainnya. Kemudian, ia memerosotkan celana formil panjang milik Sasuke dan melepas segala underwear yang ada. Naruto rasa, itu semua penggangu.

Tanpa membuka ikatan tangannya kepada tangan Sasuke, Naruto menggoyangkan tubuhnya, mengadu kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Sasuke. 'Barang' miliknya menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke dengan perlahan, lalu membuat gerakan memutar di sekelilingnya. Terkadang, kepala 'barang' Sasuke bergesekan dengan testis Naruto, sukses membuatnya mendesah keenakan.

Tangan yang tidak terjerat itupun kembali beraksi. Tangan Naruto yang satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas testis Sasuke dan mengontrol kedua 'barang' agar bisa bergesekan dengan indah.

Dan, cairan putih itu kembali mengeluarkan dirinya dari sumbernya.

Naruto yang lemas, jatuh terkapar di dada bidang Sasuke. Memanfaatkan waktu yang tidak panjang tersebut, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh dan mendorongnya kembali untuk terjatuh.

"Kuakui kalau kau agresif—tapi, jangan sampai ke-agresif-anmu itu membuatmu menjadi penguasa ranjang ini, Naru." Bisik Sasuke tepat di daun telingan Naruto seraya meggigitnya dengan pelan. "Aku masih menjadi 'seme' disini."

Helaan nafas Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Lidah Sasuke kini tak lagi diam di kuping kecilnya, namun sudah menjelajah ke seluruh permukaan kulit Naruto.

Dan, terhenti sebentar di atas kepala 'baang' Naruto. Ia memutar lidahnya di atas kulit merah tersebut. Memainkan sebuah lubang kecil yang begitu nikmat untuk dimainkan. Lidahnya terjulur kembali ke bawah, menjilat testis yang berbentuk bola itu. Untuk terakhir, Sasuke melahap habis 'barang' milik Naruto dengan gigitan kecil maupun lidah yang teroles didalamnya.

Sekali menyedot, Naruto sukses kewalahan mengeluarkan spermanya—lagi.

"Waw! Aku merindukan rasa ini, Naru! Sepertinya, bertambah manis." Ujar Sasuke sambil membersihkan cairan kental yang bertengger di sudut bibirnya.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Dasar gombal!"

Sasuke tersenyum, mengarah ke wajah Naruto yang tampak memerah. "Itu namanya bukan gombal, bodoh. Tapi, sebuah kejujuran."

Naruto kesal, kata 'bodoh' berkeliaran bebas di mulut Sasuke. "ARGH! Bodoh-bodoh, memangnya aku sebodoh apa, sih!!!"

Naruto mendudukan Sasuke dan ia sendiri duduk di dalam pangkuannya. Sebuah benda terasa keras, ingin dimanjakan lagi. Naruto mengerti hal tersebut, lalu memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam lubang anus miliknya—tentunya, 'milik' Sasuke juga. Tak pernah terjamah oleh orang lain selain Sasuke.

Terasa sakit, memang. Ia nekat untuk menunjukan rasa agresif-nya terhadap Sasuke. Tetapi, yah, namanya juga saling memuaskan pasangan. Terlebih lagi, hal ini jarang dilakukan mereka berdua.

Lalu, Naruto menggerakan bokong indahnya. Gesekan antara 'batang penikmat' dan lubang miliknya terasa asing, sehingga ia meraung kesakitan. Sasuke segera mencengkram 'barang' milik Naruto agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita kekasihnya. Sekali gesek, cengkraman tangan Sasuke semakin manja.

Oke, terbiasa. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan gesekan yang sakit itu. Dengan berani, Naruto menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan irama yang pas, sesuai dengan cengkraman dari tangan Sasuke. Naruto memeluk Sasuke agak longgar, membenamkan desahannya di antara pundak dan leher Sasuke.

Sedikit bergetar, Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya dengan posisi yang paling bawah, hingga 'barang' Sasuke tertanam hangat di dalamnya. Apitan yang dihasilkan terasa menggelegar, membuat Sasuke meraung keenakan. Demikian juga Naruto. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajah yang dibanjiri keringat ke dalam pundak basah Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas pelukan tersebut dan menjatuhkan dirinya tanpa melepas kejantanannya yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia memutar tubuh Naruto agar membelakanginya, menaikkan paha mulus tersebut ke atas, sehingga mempermudah aktifitas Sasuke.

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan 'barang'-nya yang memiliki getaran sama pada sang tubuh. Ia terus melakukannya sambil memelintirkan puting kecil Naruto. Mulutnya tak diam, ia terus menghisap kencang leher jenjang Naruto, mencari keharuman alami yang ada.

"Sas—Sasuke~!" Mulut Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengomat-kamitkan nama tersebut. Desahannya ia pergunakan untuk memanggil nama tersebut. Memanggil nama sang kekasih dengan rasa sayang.

Sasuke tersenyum—namanya begitu penting untuk diserukan. Ia merasa lebih berguna.

Dengan hentakan kencang, Sasuke menjorokkan sesuatu kebanggaannya di dalam lubang Naruto yang hangat. Menyemburkan cairan kental penuh cinta.

"Hah...hah...! Kau—gila!" Ujar Naruto di antara tarikan nafasnya. Ia terlalu letih.

"Yang gila siapa? Aku atau kamu?" Tanya Sasuke menggoda. Mencoba menghirup aroma permen yang ada di antara lekukan tubuh Naruto—sekitar leher dan belakang telinga.

"KAU!" Seru Naruto keras seraya mata indahnya terpejam perlahan.

"Oh, ya? Yang mengirimkan 'surat cinta' itu siapa? Yang mencoba menjadi 'seme' itu siapa? Yang—""Hentikan! Baiklah, aku memang gila." Potong Naruto dengan pasrah. Sasuke menyeringai, lebih memantapkan aksinya untuk membuat Naruto merintih keenakan.

"Hei-hei, nggak ada 'babak kedua', 'kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan lemah, merasakan sesuatu yang membesar di dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke, terangsang lagi.

"Hn? Siapa bilang? Cukup aku yang menguasai, sedangkan kau menjadi orang gila." Ucap Sasuke santai. Ia menarik paha halus Naruto ke atas, membentuk huruf 'V'. Dan Sasuke kembali bergerak untuk merasakan surga duniawi sekali lagi.

"Itu gak nyambung, idiot!!" Teriak Naruto dengan keras, menggoyangkan kakinya tanda tak setuju. Tetapi, Sasuke _malah_ keenakan dengan goyangan kaki Naruto seperti ini. Apitannya, lekukannya, gerakannya—uhh, hanya otak mesum Sasuke yang dapat menggambarkannya.

Dan ternyata, 'babak kedua' dimulai sebentar. Diakhiri dengan kaki Naruto yang mengapit di balakang pinggang Sasuke—mempermudah aktifitas Sasuke, dan gerakan Sasuke yang makin cepat. Sehingga, cairan-tanda-puas tersebut keluar lagi.

-+++-

**Skip Time—Beberapa minggu kemudian**

Setelah insiden 'surat cinta' tersebut, gairah Sasuke selalu meningkat.

Pagi hari, mereka melakukannya dengan posisi _'doggy style'_, Sasuke dibelakang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto didepannya. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut di kamar mandi, di _bathub_. Mencari sensasi yang lain.

Siang hari, mereka melakukan gaya apa saja. Dengan bermodal alasan 'makan siang', mereka bertemu di toilet pusat perbelanjaan. Tentunya, dengan sebuah 'toilet rahasia' hasil menyogok semua _cleaning service. _

Sore hari, mereka melakukannya di mobil. Sasuke selalu menjemput Naruto (sekarang) Otomatis, mobil Chevrolet kesayangan Naruto harus nganggur di rumah. Itupun juga mereka lakukan ketika tak ada lembur.

Malam hari, jarang mereka lakukan. Dikarenakan—_yah_, tugas-tugas menumpuk dari kantor masing-masing. Dengan kata SEPUASNYA, mereka bebas meliuk-liukkan badan mereka sendiri di atas ranjang.

Mereka tipe yang rajin, mengutamakan pekerjaan daripada kepuasaan lahir batin—walaupun perusahaan masing-masing adalah milik ayah mereka. Jabatan masih menjadi manajer, tidak lebih.

Tetapi, kalau sudah 'berdiri'...

Susah, _deh_, untuk mengatakan, "tidak"

Dan seperti cerita pada umumnya, cerita kali ini akan diakhiri dengan kata...

-+++-

* * *

**THE END**

_(mewakili segenap rasa peluh dari sang penulis)_

* * *

-+++-

**Nadh's Footnote :**

_Yaa...segitu aja. Saya gak tau judulnya apa. *tee-hee*_

_Oi, semuanyeh! Nih, fic gaje lagi dari Jahwa. Si 'author Rate M' balik lagi~! (julukan dari Yuki-senpai)_

_Ada yang berubah gak? Ada yang berubah gak? Ada gak? Gak ada? Yahh~ (sedih). Padahal, __**di fic ini gak ada kata 'Mr. P' atau 'pe***' lagi**__. Mengingat sudah hampir satu sekolaan—err, hampir semua temen-temen saya yang di sekolah ngebaca fic saya. Yeah? YEAH!! LAPORKAN KE KOMNAS HAM! FLU JAHWA MENYEBAR LUAS!! LOBANG IDUNG SAYA SEMAKIN BULET!! (halah)_

_Takut dibaca, dilaporin ke guru, ntar macem-macem. Please, jangan, yah~ (mending ada yang nyentuh, ngelirik aja enggak)_

**Sejuta kata, seikat bunga, dan setitik cinta, tak mampu mengungkapkan rasa TERIMA KASIH saya kepada anda semua**_._

-+++-

* * *

_Wednesday__, April 29__th__ 2009 (maaf, baru publish sekarang)_

Sign

BRUNONADHGRAVANO **as** Librẽcafrod Nadya

* * *


End file.
